De amigos y celos
by zunadreyar
Summary: Kyle no es del todo fiel con su novio, por lo que Kenny le hara pasar un mal rato, provocandole unos fuertes celos.
1. Razones

**Al fin he regresado, lo siento me tarde, lo bueno es que esta historia, será de varios capítulos. **

* * *

Había cosas que le molestaban de sobremanera, pero la que mas le molestaba, no era otra mas que ver a su amado castaño tan cerca del pervertido de Kenny, si que hace ya bastante tiempo sabia que Kenny era el mejor amigo del castaño, y no tenia problema alguno con eso, pero hace unas pocas semanas se había enterado de que el rubio, era bisexual, no podía andarse en confianza con Kenny, no podía creer que el castaño se lo haya tomado tan a la ligera, tanto así que en los vestidores los 2 se cambiaban y no había problemas, pero lógicamente que el como el novio del castaño los iba a tener, el rubio muy a su gusto trataba al castaño muy "melosamente" y lógicamente eso al pelirrojo no le gustaba para nada, si no fuera por que el pelinegro lo detiene seguramente ya habría matado al rubio.

Por otra parte al rubio le agrada el hecho de saber, que al pelirrojo le molestaba el que el estuviera mas cerca de lo debido con el castaño, el castaño era su mejor amigo y por eso el lo hacia, hace unas cuantas semanas había visto como el pelirrojo se besaba con una chica, y claramente no se lo había dicho a el castaño, pues seguramente lo golpearía con un palo, aun así en su celular tenia pruebas de aquel beso, honestamente, solo lo hacia para que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de que Eric no era un juguete, como para andar besando a otras personas que no eran su novio, y que mejor manera de torturar al pelirrojo, claramente era haciendo lo hervir de los celos.

El pelirrojo sabia que no podía hacer nada en contra del rubio, por que el era el mayor amigo y confidente del castaño, pero aun así le molestaba, y claramente lo que mas odiaba era el no poder hacer nada contra el rubio, si lo hacia de seguro el castaño le regañaría, pero demonios, realmente ahora parecía que Eric y Kenny eran novios, y eso era lo que mas le molestaba, pues en la preparatoria los rumores comenzaban a fluir y ¡Argh! como quería que Kenny muriera.

El rubio se sentía bastante feliz, ahora tan solo veía la cara enfadosa del pelirrojo, que ahora hablaba menos con el castaño, y por lógica ya se lo pensaría 2 veces antes de volver a besar a alguien que no fuera su novio, por que esa no era la única vez que veía a el pelirrojo, al principio no era un problema pero después era tan constante el ver al pelirrojo con una chica besándose, o sea al principio no le importaba, pero ya en ese ultimo le molesto que el pelirrojo tuviera los huevos suficiente para engañar al castaño, aun sabiendo que este se podía vengar de la peor manera, lo engañaba.

Ahora ya lo recordaba, hace una semana había visto a Kenny, cuando Red sorpresivamente le beso, claramente no era la primera vez que Kenny le veía besándose con una chica, sin embargo de alguna manera se preguntaba, por que justo ahora Kenny se estaba comportaba de esa manera, igualmente, aun sabiendo las razones por las que el rubio se comportaba así, le molestaba.

El rubio iba avanzando con su plan, por lo que últimamente abrazaba y besaba la mejilla muy cariñosamente del castaño, y el castaño como buen amigo, no se quejaba, ni lo quitaba, aunque si se sonrojaba, cosa que a todos causaba gracia, pero al pelirrojo le molestaba. Ahora el pelirrojo ya no sabia que hacer con el rubio, le había refutado al castaño, y le había hecho ya varios pucheros, y aun así y sin embargo le había ignorado, no le había hecho caso y lo que mas le molesto de aquella charla fue, que el castaño le dijo algo que le dolió y le molesto mucho.

-Kalh, si tanto te molesta Kenny, seria mejor que terminemos-

¡Como se atrevía a decirle semejante cosa a el!, estaba furioso, y si que cuando pudiera mataría o mínimo golpearía a Kenny, por que por su maldita culpa ahora el castaño le había hablado de que terminaran y eso si que le molestaba mas que nada en el mundo, aunque tal vez... no hubiera hablado.


	2. Team

Capitulo 2

**Hola, de nuevo he regresado, mm... entiendo que mi tematica es extraña, pero es mejor lo que es diferente a lo que es igual. :) **

* * *

Debía vengarse del rubio, aunque realmente no sabia como, así que, ¿cual fue su idea?, la peor, le conto lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo, el pelinegro no se burlo, pero respectivamente si le reprendió un poco, ya que todo esto había sido su culpa, aunque el pelirrojo intento defenderse culpando a Kenny por meterse en su vida y en sus asunto, el pelinegro le dijo que el pelirrubio hacia eso por su amistad con el castaño y que el había cometido el error al estarse besuqueando con otra tipas, aunque por alguna razón que el pelirrojo noto, el pelinegro parecía enfadado con el, pero por otra razón, el pelirrojo pensó que tal vez le molestaba por que le gustaba o le tenia un gran cariño al rubio.

El pelinegro se encontraba molesto, mas que por cualquier cosa, no entendía por que el pelirrojo besaba a otras chicas, eso era lo único que el pelirrojo no le quería explicar, solo le había dicho contrariadamente que Kenny lo había visto haciendo eso, y por eso ahora lo estaba molestando, al principio, le molestaba que su súper mejor amigo saliera con el castaño, y sin embargo parecía que nada había cambiado, seguían con sus pelees y cualquiera podría decir, que todo eso de que los 2 tenían una relación, no era mas que un vil mentira, y sin embargo no lo era, ahora le molestaba que después de aquellas cosas de que se amaban, el que fallara fuera Kyle, cualquier persona pensaría que el castaño engañaría al pelirrojo, pero no, todo había sido al revés.

El rubio reía mentalmente, no le podía decir nada al castaño, pero no podía dejar que el pelirrojo siguiera con ese juego de "te amo, pero en secreto estoy con otras", por no tan obvias razones el castaño era su amigo y aunque nadie lo notara, el castaño siempre lo apoyaba, por lo que el le debía devolver el favor y que mejor manera que ayudándolo con esa falsa relación, que tenia con el pelirrojo, si que el judío era su amigo y le tenia un gran cariño, sin embargo no dejaría que este estuviera jugando con los sentimientos del castaño, por que si, podía ser tan malo como el quisiera, y sin embargo, tenia un gran corazón, principalmente por que el siendo inmortal fue uno de los pocos en darse cuenta de que los sentimientos de "Eric Cartman" eran los mas puros de South Park.

El castaño no sabia, ni entendía un poco de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Kenny últimamente se comportaba muy melosamente con el, no le molestaba, pero tampoco era como si le gustara, y su novio el pelirrojo apenas y le hablaba y siempre que lo hacia se veía y oía molesto, como si algo no le gustara y aunque al principio no le preocupaba mucho, después parecía que todo cada vez empeoraba y eso no le gustaba para nada, pero si no le gustaba no era por el miedo a perder al pelirrojo, por que de alguna manera sabia que en algún momento lo dejaría, si no que le daba miedo el hecho de que su comportamiento ya no era del que se había enamorado, no le gustaba para nada su extraño comportamiento.

Y así pasaban los días del grupo conocido como el "Team de Stan", se notaba a leguas que todos ellos tenían un problema, pero los demás al no entender lo que pasaba, decidieron que mejor no se entrometían en los asunto del team, después de todo no se veían distantes y de alguna manera, si habían notado lo que pasaba, pero tal vez solo ellos lo pensaban y se equivocaban, con el tiempo los ciudadanos de South Park aprendieron a no hacer especulaciones de ese team tan raro.


	3. C 1

**Capitulo 3 **

**_Y uno aquí regresando de matar gente en la calle, con el nuevo capitulo corto de esta historia no tan famosa, pero que yo amo._**

El rubio estaba un tanto molesto por lo que le habia dicho el pelinegro, ¿Por qué el muy idiota le habia creido al mentiroso de Kyle?, eran las 7 de la noche, ese dia tenia planeado estar en casa del castaño, pero sin embargo lo tuvo que cancelar, tan solo por que el pelinegro le habia dicho que queria hablar con el, no lo iba ha rechasar, era su amigo, pero cuando comenzo a decirle que no debia de molestar a Kyle, que el no tenia la culpa de lo que habia ocurrio, ¿Cómo podia decirlo con tanta facilidad, si el no habia visto como el pelirrojo, se besaba con una chica, siendo "novio" del castaño, asi que molesto salio de su casa hacia la del castaño.

El pelinegro se hallaba frustrado, intento ayudar a su amigo, pero obviamente Kenny no caeria tan facil, el lo habia visto todo, el no le creeria a sus mentiras con facilidad, no podia creer que el mismo, le estubiese mintiendo a uno de sus amigos, solo por que Kyle se lo habia, pedido, y el como buen amigo que era tenia que hacerle caso, pero ahora que haria, el rubio no le habia creido, ¿el que podia hacer?.

Recostado en su cama, se encontraba el castaño, viendo al techo extrañado, le molestaba el que Kenny lo haya dejado solo, ni siquiera le habia dicho cuales eran sus razones para dejarlo solo, simplemente le dijo que tenia algunos asuntos que atender, como ese dia no queria estar solo, le llamo a su dichoso "novio", sin embargo este no le contesto, hacia ya algun tiempo que este se comportaba muy extraño, por el, apenas y hablaban y cuando le hablo de trminar, el dijo que eso no iba a pasar, por lo que su relacion seguia, con esto aun asi, poco le hablaba, y ni llamadas, ni mensajes, a leguas se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba al pelirrojo, pero realmente no sabia que tenia su novio.

Kyle se encontraba acostado en su cama, con la cara tapada bajo una almohada, se sentia completamente molesto, no sabia por que el rubio hacia eso, por que lo hacia en su cara, y por que tenia que hacerlo con el castaño, como le odiaba, no podia creer que el castaño no hisiera nada, y lo peor era que aun sabiendo que el CI de su novio superaba el 185, nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas que a el le molestaban, en muchos momentos desearia que el castaño no fuera tan idiota... como lo era en esos momentos.


	4. Mala Demostracion

**_Capitulo 4_**

**_Bravo, he vuelto de la muerte, ne es broma, pero aquí el nuevo capitulo._**

* * *

**Mala Demostración **

Ese día podría ser el peor de la vida del castaño, el pelirrojo estaba muy molesto y aunque el no entendía por que lo estaba, estaba impactado por lo que había hecho el pelirrojo, Kyle nunca había hecho algo tan, tan, no sabia ni como describir lo que su novio había hecho, el pelirrojo se había atrevido a golpear y tirar a Clyde, y no entendía por que el había hecho eso, pero eso no era lo peor, había gritado en frente de toda la escuela que el era **SUYO, SU NOVIO**, literalmente lo había gritado frente a toda la ciudad, muy pocos sabían de esa relación, si Kyle nunca hubiera hablado, ahora el mundo entero lo sabría.

No había podido aguantar lo que ese idiota había hecho, primero el estúpido de Kenny le había tratado muy "acaramelada mente" y ahora el estúpido de Clyde se atrevió a abrazar a su novio, ¿que carajos pasaba en ese estúpido pueblo?, por que todos ahí se comportaban tan dulce con su novio, sentía unos celos increíblemente fuertes, sentía que los odiaba a todos, el castaño era una de las pocas personas a las que de verdad amaba, y por ello no quería que estuviera con alguien mas, por eso odiaba a Kenny, a Clyde, a Butters, odiaba a cualquiera que se le acercara a su novio.

Todos en South Park se encontraban sumamente impactados, realmente nadie, ni siquiera los extraterrestres esperarían tal noticia, Kyle Broflovski había grita, literalmente que el genio, asesino y castaño chico de South Park era su novio, hasta había golpeado a uno de sus compañeros solo por un simple abrazo, nadie, nadie se lo creía.

La persona mas impactada de todo eso, obviamente era Sheila, ella le tenia un gran odio al castaño, ese chico habia maltratado por toda su vida ha su hijo, y normalmente le molestaba saber, que su hijo y el castaño tenian una relacion, no podía creer que su hijo saliera con ese tipo, simplemente ha ella, mas que a nadie, ¿Por qué?, por que ella era la madre del pelirrojo, y por raones del pasado, les mantenia un fuerte odio, a los homosexuales, obviamente para ella, el castaño había convertido a su hijo al lado oscuro, y ella no lo aceptaria, ella claramente apenas viera a su hijo lo castigaría y le prohibiría volver a ver al castaño desequilibrado.

Cuando Liane se entero de la relación que su hijo mantenía con el hijo de los Broflovski, realmente no le molesto, ella no discriminaría a su pequeño solo por su gusto hacia los hombres, aparte ya desde hace tiempo notaba una tendencia homosexual en su hijo, el jugar con muñecas, y vestirse de Britney, no eran de un chico al que le gustaban las chicas, por lo que al enterarse no le molesto, aparte sabia que el tenia un afecto muy especial hacia el pelirrojo, con el tiempo lo había demostrado, ¿Por qué si lo odiaba... entonces por que le había salvado la vida?.

El, como el mejor amigo del pelirrojo, quería ayudarle en todo lo que fuera necesario, pero obviamente, el castaño se encontraba furioso, el entendía al castaño, el quería ocultar su relación por que no quería ser separado del pelirrojo, y ahora su novio había revelado su relación al mundo, aparte de todo eso el pelirrojo golpeo al capitán del equipo de americano, y por ello, seguramente el castaño pagaría las consecuencias de aquel golpe al capitán.

El rubio se encontraba de alguna manera impactado, no creía que el pelirrojo fuese capaz de decir en publico que mantenía una relación con el castaño, no le creía capaz por el hecho de que se había besado con muchas chicas, pero de alguna manera, las veces que había encontrado al pelirrojo con una chica, el pelirrojo parecía sorprendido y en ese momento su mente comenzó a analizar parte de los acontecimientos, Kyle era un chico sumamente guapo y lindo, muchas chicas lo quería, tal vez ellas lo habían besado, y el no, entonces, si ese fuera el caso, tendría que disculparse con el pelirrojo o le odiaría de por vida.


	5. Clyde?

**Capitulo 5 **

_**¡Hola!, ¿Qué tal?, si lo se, nuevamente me tarde años, ahora tendré un problema, ya no me queda mucho tiempo de internet, ahora tardare mas en subir los nuevos capítulos... creo. **_

* * *

Se sentía aun mas molesto de lo que ya estaba, el estúpido de su novio estaba defendiendo a Clyde, y como el lo golpeo, el castaño lo había ignorado todo el día, no podía creer que su novio, apoyara mas a "Su Capitán", que a el, que era su "Novio", lo odiaba, odiaba al estúpido de Clyde, por su estúpida culpa Cartman se había enojado con el y eso obviamente no le gustaba, quería golpear algo, muy, muy fuerte, estaba realmente furioso por lo sucedido, si no era uno era otro, ¡Pero que pasaba en ese maldito pueblo!. por que todos de la noche a la mañana querían apoderarse del castaño.

Su mejilla dolía bastante, el puñetazo que Kyle le había proporcionado en realidad era doloroso, no entendía que había hecho para merecer ese golpe, pero no le reclamaría a Kyle, capaz de que el idiota le volvía a golpear, pronto seria el inter-escolar y no queria meterse en problemas por ese estúpido, entendía y hace mucho que sabia la relación que mantenían su Co-capitán y el pelirrojo, pues Cartman se lo había dicho antes, pero no por felicitarlo con un abrazo tenia que darle un puñetazo.

Lo había logrado, ese día Clyde había llegado con la gran noticia de que el jugaría en el inter-escolar, estaba muy feliz, Clyde le abrazo y por supuesto que correspondió al abrazo, después de todo, iba a jugar en el inter-escolar, había causado algunos problemas para el equipo, y lo habían suspendido de juegos, estaba muy feliz, si era lo mejor, pero de repente llega su novio judío y lo arruina todo, tanto que había hecho para que lo dejaran jugar y ahora... si lo suspendían de los juegos de nuevo, mataría al pelirrojo.

No entendía muy bien lo que el castaño le había dicho, ¿Amaba a Clyde y Odiaba a Kyle?, pero que le pasaba a su amigo, eso era muy extraño, terminaría con Kyle y saldría con Clyde, de muchas maneras eso no era posible, debía de referirse a otra cosa, ¿Cartman dejaría a su novio?, ¿4 años de relación se irían al caño solo por el golpe que le dio a Clyde?, es que simplemente era imposible, sin embargo, si no se refería a eso... ¿A que se refería?.

Como le diría a su amigo eso, es que, no quería lastimar a Kyle, sabia que Kenny se lo había dicho por que no quería que Cartman terminara con Kyle, sin embargo ni siquiera el sabia como ayudarlos, después de todo seria culpa de Kyle si el castaño terminaba con el, pero no es realmente fuerte como para ver a su amigo llorando, no quería hacerle daño por lo debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que Cartman dejara a Kyle por Clyde.


	6. ¿Inter-escolar?

**Capitulo 6 **

_**Hola, lo siento tuve muchos problemas, pero aquí estoy, no pienso dejar una historia tan importante, incompleta. **_

* * *

Estaba destruido, molesto, y no podía creer lo que su amigo le decía, ¿su novio estaba enamorado del estúpido castaño, capitán del equipo de americano?, simplemente no le podía creer, le dolía, no sabia que podía hacer, nada pasaba por su mente que pudiera ayudarle a recuperar el amor del castaño, apare de todo eso, quería pedirle perdón a Clyde por el golpe, no lo odiaba, y tal vez se había equivocado al golpearlo sin razón alguna, lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue llamarle a Clyde para preguntarle, ¿Por qué había abrazado a Cartman?, y de paso disculparse por lo que había ocurrido.

La llamada de Kyle le había sorprendido, no creí que le fuera ha hablar después de lo que había pasado, sin embargo no se negó a contestar, si lo llamaba debía ser por algo importante, "¿Por qué abrazaste a Cartman?", ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, sin embargo le contesto al chico, pues realmente no quería que lo volvieran a golpear, le conto todo lo que había pasado, con el inter-escolar del equipo, y demás, aunque no esperaba que el pelirrojo se disculpar por haberlo golpeado, pero seguramente lo había hecho porque Cartman se había enojado con el.

Ahora, recostado en su cama, se preguntaba fervientemente cuales habían sido las razones por las cuales el pelirrojo había golpeado a Clyde, le preocupaba el Inter-escolar, pero mas que eso le importaba que Clyde se enojara con el, era uno de sus mejores amigos, y lo que menos quería era que el ya no le hablara, después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo, se había vuelto uno de sus mejores amigos, sin embargo, en todo el día no le había hablado a el pelirrojo y también le importaba mucho que su novio se enojara con el, aunque, igualmente después le llamaría a los 2 y lo resolvería, ahora se iba a dormir, eran las 3 de la mañana, y no quería estar desvelado.

¿El inter-escolar?, ¿por eso había sido el abrazo?, claro, Cartman se había enojado, por que Clyde tiene el poder de sacarlo, y el estaba tan feliz por haber logrado estar ahí, tanto que se esforzó, ahora si que había arruinado todo el trabajo de su novio, en estos momentos el debía estar mas que enojado, por eso lo había evitado todo el día, tenia que pedirle perdón, lo que había hecho podía perjudicar tanto a su novio y el solo estaba pensando en su propia felicidad, realmente estaba muy asustado y nervioso, porque no sabia como resolver ese tipo de problema.

No sabia como podía ayudar a su amigo, al final de cuentas, todo había sido culpa de su amigo, metió a Cartman en un problema muy grave solo por sus celos sin fundamentos, hasta el sabia lo importante que era para Cartman el Inter-escolar, ya que el también asistiría a jugar, ¿porque rayos no se le había ocurrido que esa era la razón del abrazo?, ¿como explicarle a Cartman lo que había pasado, si este ignoraba al pelirrojo?, su amigo se había metido en un gran problema.


	7. ¿Perdon?

**Capitulo 7 **

_**Oh yes baby, bueno he aquí el séptimo capitulo, Luis Carlos, para tu pregunta, de tu penúltimo comentario, Si, si he leído la mayor parte de tus trabajos. **_

* * *

¿Acaso su amigo era un idiota?, ahora si que se lo comenzaba a pensar, al principio no había entendido porque a el castaño le había molestado que el pelirrojo golpeara al castaño, si no hubiera sido porque el peli-negro le conto lo que había pasado, seguramente no estaría frente a la casa del castaño para hablar con el, sobre lo que había pasado, porque sabia perfectamente que si el castaño y el pelirrojo no se arreglaban, al final iban a separarse definitivamente, tanto había durado el team, y Stan lo que menos quería que pasara era que después de tatos años, por una tontería de su mejor amigo, esa amistad se acabara.

No había salido de su casa, había muchas cosas rondando su mente, tantas preguntas sin respuesta, le molestaba no tener respuesta, ya no le preocupaba tanto lo de Kyle, pues ahora Kenny le había explicado todo lo que había pasado, sin embargo quería hablar con Clyde, quería disculparse, y preguntarle si después de aquel problema aun podría jugar en la Inter-escolar, aunque también de eso, no quería que la respuesta fuera mala, realmente quería jugar, se había esforzado tanto, no quería perderlo todo.

Le había dicho a Kenny todo lo que su mejor amigo le había contado sobre la charla que tuvo con Clyde, y también le había dicho que le explicara a Cartman lo que había pasado para que el pelirrojo y el castaño arreglaran las cosas entre ellos, y así no tuvieran problemas, después de un rato el rubio le menciono que ya había hablado con Cartman, y que el le había dicho que luego hablaría con Kyle, sobre lo que había pasado y que si hablaba con Kyle, le digiera que no se preocupara, que no había problema, y eso le agradaba, ahora se encontraba muy feliz, así que le dio un pequeño abrazo en forma de agradecimiento al rubio .

Ahora se sentía realmente tiste y culpable, quería disculparse con su novio, le amaba demasiado, y sabia que sus celos eran realmente excesivos e innecesarios, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirlos por cualquier estupidez, pero ahora había hecho algo realmente malo, para su novio y por ende a su relación, le había alegrado lo que el rubio le había dicho que el castaño le dijo, pero esa alegría no duro mucho, porque su culpabilidad se volvió mas fuerte, realmente esas palabras le habían hecho sentir mas culpable, su novio no le había culpado, solo se había deprimido, y era su culpa.


	8. Disculpa y engaños

Capitulo 8

Perdónenme la vida, no he podido subir capítulos, por algunos problemas, pero ya regrese y seguiré.

* * *

Ya había llamado al castaño, se sintió un tanto feliz cuando este le dijo que no había problema por lo que había pasado, eso le hizo sentir muy feliz, sin embargo aun así le preocupaba que ya no pudiera jugar en el Inter-escolar, por lo que también le tuvo que preguntar, si todavía podría jugar en el Inter-Escolar después de lo que paso, cuando escucho el "Si" de parte de Clyde, le agradeció y se despidió, pues faltaban solo 2 días para el Inter-escolar, ya que había acabado con lo de Clyde se decidió a llamarle al pelirrojo, a la primera el pelirrojo le contesto y de inmediato se disculpo, y el le respondió que no había problema, que todo estaba bien, tan solo le pidió que no lo volviera ha hacer, y que contralara sus celos, para que hace no tuvieran mas problemas, pues estaba seguro de que por lo que había gritado el pelirrojo les causaría muchos problemas, por algo ocultaban tan desdichada relación.

La primera llamada que le había hecho su novio en toda su relación y al principio creyó que todo había sido por algo malo, por lo que el hiso, y sin embargo el no lo regaño, ni rompió con el por su estupidez, tan solo le pidió que no se volviera ha repetir, su novio definitivamente era raro, sin embargo eso que lo hacia raro, lo había hecho estar a su lado y eso de alguna manera lo agradecía, se volvió a disculpar, la culpa era demasiada y hacia que su corazón doliera, de sus mejillas resbalaban pequeñas lagrimas de dolor, y tristeza, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cruel con la persona que mas amaba?, realmente lo que había hecho era inaudito, completamente malo, debía disculparse, pero no sabia como, ya que si solo le decía lo siento, el no le haría caso y diría que todo esta bien.

Le alegraba un poco que su mejor amigo estuviera mejor con su novio al principio de ello se había preocupado por la perduración de aquella relación, habían durado tanto como para que de pronto terminaran y mas por algo que el propio Kyle había hecho, su amigo a veces era algo torpe y mas en cuestiones relacionadas con el amor, pero aun así le quería, aunque a veces solía preocuparse por el.

Parecía que al final el tuvo la culpa completamente de todo lo que paso en la relación de sus amigos, tal vez no debía ser tan entrometido, debería buscarse a alguien y dejar en paz la relación de su mejor amigo y Kyle, aun debía disculparse con Kyle y explicarle el porque de su comportamiento, no quería que lo odiara, y menos por un error, también debía de convencerle de decirle al castaño lo que había ocurrido con esas chicas, debía convencerle de no mentirle a Cartman, si no, después el se enteraría por alguien mas y su relación terminaría de la peor forma y esta vez si seria culpa suya.

Le había llamado a Kyle, necesitaba hablar con el, no quería que el pelirrojo terminara con el y menos por una equivocación innecesaria, y cuando recibió una respuesta positiva de parte de este su corazón se tranquilizo y agradeció a la rana Clyde que aun conservaba con cariño en una pequeña caja en el armario, su novio estaba junto a el, no hubo malos entendidos, todo estaba bien, o eso creía, cuando Kyle le había dicho lo que había pasado con las chicas, se deprimió, aun con el consuelo de su novio, le hacia sentirse muy triste, que los labios de su novio, sin embargo le perdono, aunque aun así, prometió que no le volvería a dejar solo.

Le había dicho a su novio lo que había pasado con las chicas, ya que, por así decirlo, Kenny le había obligado a hacerlo, al ver a Cartman triste por sus mentiras, se disculpo y le dio un tierno beso en lo labios, le dijo que no volvería a pasar y le prometió muchas cosas, de verdad amaba al chico, castaño, nazi, pero, a pesar de todo lindo y gran persona, que era su novio.

* * *

Supongo que este será el final de esta historia, pero continuare escribiendo!


End file.
